1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing execution of a job by an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-035869 discloses a technique where an image processor displays the job list of a user who has logged on and executes a job selected from the job list. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-059631 discloses the technique of recording a history of usage of an image processor on a user basis and restricting execution of a job based on the recorded history of usage.
Thus, the technique of managing execution of a job by an electronic apparatus such as an image processor is effective in terms of TCO (Total Cost of Ownership) reduction and confidentiality maintenance (information security).